


We've got potential, you and I

by InLust



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli au, F/F, Skimmons Week, angie!skye, gal pals, peggy-inspired!jemma, the diner scene, we all know where the brachial artery is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over. Captain America proclaimed dead. Agent Peggy Carter posted at the SSR. Where does that leave Jemma? Useless in the basement of the SSR with her fat head male coworkers.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>cartinelli au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got potential, you and I

_The war was over and apparently so was her usefulness._ Jemma stares at the newspaper in her hands. The headline is fresh off the print and picture is in black and white but Jemma remembers liveliness of the man they called Captain America.

" _Real looker, he is,_ " a voice says from over her shoulder.

Jemma turns to see Skye standing next to her, tucking in her light blue shirt into her skirt before fixing her little cap. She smiles at the woman amicably.

"I wouldn't mind serving him a slice of pie," she adds playfully to make Jemma blush.

Jemma bites her tongue from mentioning how he's saved her life.

"What's got you so glum, _English_?"

Jemma pauses for a moment, glancing at the picture of Steve Rogers once more. He had given her a chance, gotten her on Project Rebirth, giving her the opportunity to travel with Peggy Carter and the 107th Infantry. His kindness was unwarranted but it was his heart that gave Jemma hope for the future.

"During the war, I felt useful. I was a woman in a profession that could help people but now instead of _helping_ people, I am just _watching_ them," Jemma describes as honestly as she could.

It was still an extraordinary opportunity to work for the SSR but when the scientists are all pretentious men who act like they know what they're doing, Jemma can't get an edge way into leading her own projects. So yes, she's been staring at men doing their work incorrectly.

Skye slips into the opposite side of the booth. She glances around the automat and seeing very few patrons, she daringly slides her hand across the table underneath Jemma's fingers. Her touch is gentle and reassuring.

"The world is a harsh place and sometimes it's better to be the one looking in instead of being looked at all the time." There's a sadness in her eyes that Jemma wishes she could better. "You are the smartest gal I've ever met, give it some time. Maybe all this observing is gonna give ya a way to do something that's meaningful to you."

The scientist squeezes the waitress' hand in return as she swallows her words.

"Thank you," Jemma says softly as she stares at their hands.

"God, what is this crap? Ain't nobody know the difference between real eggs and powdered eggs?"

Their moment is interrupted by an extremely annoyed man in a suit sitting at a table nearby. Jemma instantly lets go of Skye's hand because in a few seconds the man looks around the automat.

"Hey, can I get some help here?"

Jemma can see the tightening of the other woman's jaw as she stands up.

"Is he a regular?" Jemma asks.

Skye huffs as she pulls out her notepad. "I will tell you what a regular he is when I am off the clock," Skye mutters as she walks off to help the man.

"I'll see you at home," Jemma bids with a smile hoping it'll alleviate the anger across Skye's face.

The waitress nods and smiles. Skye puts on an award swinging smile that makes Jemma's heart tighten. In some ways, Skye reminds her of Steve. The way she carries herself without letting anyone get her down. It's as if she wakks around in a suit of armor and her words are her weapons.

She makes a subtle comment when the patron questions her on her intelligence.

"Hey, _chink_ , didn't you learn from your ancestors not to talk back to men?"

Jemma can see the fists form at Skye's sides. She doesn't do or say anything for a moment, but she takes the man's plate and mutters something about fixing his order. And he has the audacity to slap her ass as she walks away.

There is something that snaps inside of her. Jemma doesn't find herself in these predicaments but she gathers her things to go back to work but makes a beeline for the man. She smiles at another passing waitress and subtly picks up the unused for.

"I understand that you are displeased with your meal," Jemma jabs the fork against the man's side as he gives a snide answer. His back straightens at the painfully pressed utensil. "Just so we are clear, this is pressed into your brachial artery. It may be dull but I am determined." She presses a smidge harder. "Once you start to bleed, you'll lose consciousness in fifteen seconds. You'll die in ninety unless someone comes to your aid." He lets out a grunt through his fake smile. "Now, given your recent behavior, how likely do you think this is to happen? To prevent this not entirely unfortunate event from occurring, I suggest you find a new place to eat. Do we understand each other?"

The man nods painfully and Jemma finds satisfaction in his response. Not entirely, but it's been more she's been able to do for Skye since the war ended. She glances up to the window into the kitchen to make sure Skye doesn't see.

"Oh one more thing," she realizes with a slight jab. " _Tip generously_." He nods furiously. So, she places the fork back down, pats the man on the back, and walks out of the automat.

Skye may suspect something when she gets home but Jemma will save that story for another day. Just like all of her stories about Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

**Author's Note:**

> also at nocteverbascio


End file.
